Candlelight and Valentines
by Serena Thorn
Summary: Veronica wants a quiet Valentine's at home. Jake's happy to oblige.


Title: Candlelight and Valentines  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Veronica wants a quiet Valentine's at home. Jake's happy to oblige.  
Spoilers: None  
Characters/Pairing: Veronica/Jake  
Word Count: 969  
Disclaimer: Veronica Mars is not owned by me, but by Rob Thomas. I'm simply borrowing these characters for non-profit entertainment.  
A/N: Post-S3. Established relationship 'verse.

* * *

The lights down, the gentle glow of candles filtering through the large room, her favorite wine (which just happened to taste better for some reason) and a very comfortable sofa. The recipe for a perfect Valentine's Day night? Perhaps. But Veronica knew the home cooked dinner from a few hours ago and the man she was lying up against on that comfortable sofa had certainly helped.

Alright, technically he had ruined her previously established tradition of enjoying it as Single Appreciation Day, but as she couldn't quite completely stop smiling at this being her night instead, she decided she could forgive him. Just this once, of course.

"For no other reason than to be sure I heard you correctly, you did say you wouldn't have to leave early tonight, right?" Jake smiled as he set his glass down on the coffee table and returned his arms back around Veronica's waist.

"Yes," she answered with her own smile at the fact. Keith did still like to keep certain tabs on her, especially considering the company she was keeping now, but it did help that she was older now. Twenty-two to be precise and that Jake had divorced Celeste two years previous and that Veronica had moved out of Keith's apartment a while ago. But then she couldn't fault him too much for his worrying, even she still had moments where she couldn't quite believe this had happened. Part of her wondered if it hadn't just been a matter of time since he had in fact come back to Neptune to stay those years ago.

"I think you might have been right," he told her, "I think this definitely might be better than what I originally had in mind for us tonight."

"I'm still not sure how you thought you'd be able to surprise me. Especially with a rooftop dinner. I mean, I would have figured it out by the time we reached the elevator at least."

Jake laughed. "You would think that it would be easier for me to surprise you."

"You forget how long I've known you," she grinned.

It was true, even with his money, it didn't matter. It was no match for the investigative prowess of Veronica Mars. It made him glad he was finally starting to get used to it. Now if only Keith could get used to the fact he was Veronica's… Did the term boyfriend still apply when he was twice her age? Internally, he shrugged. He knew better than to ask. And deciding to change his train of thought, he turned his attention back to Veronica.

"Besides, the place probably would have been packed anyway," Veronica went on. "I like this. Quiet, calm, no pesky stares or questions, just us. And honestly, isn't this better than having to get all dressed up to go out?"

"Yeah," he agreed. He had liked his original plan, but in retrospect it didn't compare to having Veronica in her brand new pink and red Valentine's bra and panty set in his living room.

"And to think you complained about these at first," she said as she turned her head and reached her hand back to the red satin boxers she had gotten him to go with her new lingerie.

"What can I say? I'm easy," he told her with a smile as he toyed with her bra strap.

"Or you hated them until I was the one taking them off of you," she corrected as she smirked up at him.

"Or that," he chuckled. He always knew she was too smart for his own good. But then that was what often made it interesting.

"So is this your way of saying that you don't mind this new tradition after all? Staying in as opposed to going out and being seen?"

"It certainly has its possibilities. Though a private, candlelit dinner on the rooftop of Luigi's sounded nice up until this afternoon too. Or even going slightly against tradition and spending the holiday on a beach far from Neptune and the sort of audience you mentioned." He really couldn't get used to her not letting him spoil her occasionally. At least she didn't know how much their wine had cost tonight, he considered that much a victory.

"Yes, but then I wouldn't be able to do this," she told him as she moved out of his hold to turn around and face him, finally dipping her head to capture his lips in a soft kiss he eagerly reciprocated. "And I definitely wouldn't be able to do it dressed like this," she added when she broke the kiss after a moment.

As he rested his hands at her sides and met her when she came down for another kiss, Jake had to agree that this was definitely better. But he still had an idea.

"Next year," he told her, this time breaking the kiss himself to get her attention. "You, me and a beach. Hawaii, Bahamas, Aruba, wherever you want."

"Would we have to leave the room?" she asked, knowing he wouldn't kid about taking her on a trip.

"Occasionally," he answered, preferring to think she didn't actually mind being seen with him. Especially away from Neptune.

She sighed dramatically for show, but still smiled before telling him, "Well, fine, if it means that much to you… Okay."

When they kissed again, Veronica began to realize how much it actually meant to her. Jake Kane already willing to plan a second Valentine's with her? Implying that they would still be whatever kind of together they were, or more so, in a year? The thrill it gave her should have worried her, she knew. But she was too busy losing herself in the idea and the feel of her body against his to even want to question it.

The End


End file.
